This invention relates to a method of making polymer compositions, e.g. EPDM compositions, in a multistage reactor with monomers chosen from ethylene, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 alpha olefins, and a non-conjugated diene. In particular, the invention relates to a process for improving diene conversion during the manufacture of the aforementioned polymer compositions by use of a multistage reactor and a metallocene catalyst system.
EPDM is a terpolymer or a polymer composed of three different types of monomers. The monomers which make up EPDM are: 1) ethylene, 2) propylene or some other higher alpha-olefin, and 3) a non-conjugated diene. Ethylene and propylene monomers provide a saturated backbone interrupted by the incorporation of non-conjugated diene monomers which provide for unsaturated groups in the EPDM chain. The presence of unsaturated groups is essential for curing or crosslinking of EPDM to produce a final rubber product because unsaturated groups provide readily available crosslinking sites. Improving the conversion of diene monomer in the polymerization reactor more efficiently incorporates unsaturated groups into polymer chains to make an EPDM with desirable curing or crosslinking properties.
Improved diene conversion also represents cost saving in the production of EPDM. Ethylene and propylene monomers are relatively cheap raw materials for EPDM when compared to significantly more expensive diene monomers such as dicyclopentadiene (DCPD), ethylidene norbornene (ENB) or 1,4 hexadiene. Improved diene conversion reduces the amount of unreacted expensive diene and reduces the necessity of recovering unreacted diene from the polymerization mixture for recycle back to the polymerization reactor. Recovery procedures are necessary not only to conserve diene monomers but also to remove unreacted diene which, if left unremoved, would lead to EPDM with undesirable cure properties. However, recovery procedures are costly and often lead to diene losses. Thus, it is desirable to obtain a diene conversion high enough to reduce or eliminate the need for diene recycling thereby lowering manufacturing costs.
EPDM has been produced in multistage reactors with Ziegler catalysts. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,212 which discloses that certain Ziegler catalysts can be reactivated by using a series of at least three reactors where ethylene, propylene and non-conjugated diene are added to each reactor. Catalyst is added to the first reactor with addition of reactivator to subsequent stages. This method has various disadvantages such as contamination of the polymer with reactivator residues and equipment corrosion due to the nature of these residues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,342 discloses another method using multi-staged reaction operations to make EPDM. The method comprises adding ethylene, higher alpha-olefin, diene, Ziegler catalyst, co-catalyst and solvent in the first stage of the reaction. The same components are also added to the second stage reactor with the exception of catalyst. The method produces EPDM elastomers with relatively broad molecular weight distributions and very narrow compositional distributions. A disadvantage of this method is a relatively high amount of unreacted diene resulting from the addition of diene in the second reaction stage where catalyst concentration is low. The relatively high amount of diene leads to increased manufacturing costs and problems in curing the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,041 discloses a method for obtaining improved diene conversion in the manufacture of EPDM type terpolymers. Ethylene, higher alpha olefin, and diene and a Ziegler vanadium catalyst, co-catalyst and solvent are added to a reactor where polymerization occurs to make a polymer cement (polymer dissolved in solvent). The reactor contents including the polymer cement are passed to a second reactor where additional monomers are added and further polymerization occurs.
International Application WO 97/36942 discloses a non-adiabatic solution polymerization process using a metallocene catalyst for making ethylene, propylene, and styrene polymers such as polypropylene, styrene block copolymers, ethylene-propylene-diene (EPDM) elastomers, ethylene-propylene (EP) elastomers, ethylene-styrene copolymers, ethylene/alpha-olefin interpolymers, and polyethylene. This polymerization system and process includes the use of two flow loop reactors in series wherein catalyst is added to both reactors.